


Perturbado

by kasomicu



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Necrofilia, Pepperony - Freeform, Starker, Suicidio, asesinato, darkpeter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Fandom: MarvelResumen: Peter sólo quería un poco de la entera atención de Tony, y nadie podía negarle eso, nadie debía hacerlo.Advertencias: Universo sin poderes, asesinatos, suicidio y necrofilia.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Perturbado

Peter le sonreía con fruición a Tony, impulsándose sobre su vientre para empalarse a sí mismo, no podía hacer saltos muy bruscos porque el mayor no estaba muy excitado, y su miembro corría el riesgo de salirse de su interior.

El joven se sentía un poco frustrado, porque no conseguía que Tony lo mirase, mantuviese su pene dentro y empezaba a enojarse un poco.

Viró en dirección de la esquina de la habitación donde yacía Pepper amarrada a la silla y con una mordaza, sus ojos estaban llorosos e intentaba moverse inútilmente.

—¡Maldita! Por tu culpa él no me mira ni desea. Desde que te embarazaste para atarlo dejó de estar conmigo. Me hiciste hacerle esto... —dijo Peter enajenado, señalando el cuerpo inerte de Tony que tenía un agujero de bala en el pecho. Sabía que no era verdad pero le gustaba brindarle un sentido en su cabeza.

Se levantó desnudo de la cintura para abajo y se dirigió a ella, con el arma en mano, su mirada perturbada hacía que la rubia se estremeciese en terror, había sido testigo de cómo el pasante de su esposo había asesinado en su delante a su marido para luego tener sexo con su cadáver, y ella sin poder huir.

Tony le había advertido sobre Peter, que era un buen chico sólo que estaba obsesionado con él, y que le había retirado la pasantía cuando le había seguido hasta una cena con ella, gritándoles completamente fuera de sí.

Pero Potts rogaba que hubiera un grado de humanidad en Peter para que reaccionase a último momento.

—No saldrás con vida —sentenció Peter apuntando a la sien de la mujer, para luego bajar la pistola hasta la notoria barriga de la rubia. Rió al verla desesperada, para luego apretar el gatillo.

Al ver la copiosa sangre brotar de Pepper, sonrió complacido y se metió la pistola a la boca, para luego disparar.

La truculenta imagen terminó de pasar por la mente de Peter, y ya habiendo puesto lo necesario en la maleta, su cloroformo, pistola con carga, mordaza y demás iría a hacerlo realidad, empezando por recoger a Pepper de sus clases de yoga para embarazadas.

Sonrió satisfecho, habría sangre y Tony por fin sería suyo. Desechó la voz que le decía que debía tomar su medicación, porque esas pastillas lo mantenían dormido, y muy tranquilo y Peter ansiaba cumplir sus fantasías y sentirse vivo, muy vivo.


End file.
